Timeless
by penile-fracture
Summary: Misty has been getting strange dreams of her dying ever as people such as nuns or housewives since she was rescued from Hell. Can she and Cordelia figure out how to stop this while still fending off Papa Legba? *Foxxay*


**A/N: So I did a prompt based off of Malkkum's text post off of tumblr. (Sorry I can't link it due to ff not allowing it whoops!)**

**but you can also find it via tumblr at under the tag "my-fanfic" so yeah. Btw- sorry for the summary being sort of stupid sounding.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Misty ran out of her room and stumbled down the hall, trying to find Cordelia's room in the darkness.

"One, two, three," she muttered to herself as she counted the doors she passed. Finally she reached the seventh door; Cordelia's. Misty took a deep breath and knocked. _I hope she isn't mad that I wake her,_ Misty thought. "Cordelia, Cordelia, please open the door!" she urged, tears streaming down her face.

Finally the door opened, Cordelia standing in the doorway, eyes half opened.

"Misty?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, confused as to why she was here in the middle of the night.

Walking by Cordelia, Misty stood into the middle of the room, fiddling with one of the rings on her fingers. "I'm sorry to bother you and all," she sputtered, "but I couldn't do it again!"

Cordelia closed the door and gestured towards her bed, inviting Misty to sit. Misty gladly accepted and quickly sat down cross legged, hands clutching her head, taking deep breaths.

"Do what, Misty?" Cordelia asked as she sat down next to her.

"I don't know; I shot someone! I shot him right in his head, an' then I shot myself!" she sobbed.

Cordelia paused, unsure what to say next. She had assumed that the nightmares would be about her time in Hell, but this was something entirely new.

"Shot who?" she asked, handing Misty a tissue box from her nightstand. Misty shrugged as she took it, wiping tears off of her face.

"We were talking about some baby, I don't know! But I was mad at him, that I could tell for sure, so I took a gun an' killed us!" she said, taking another tissue to blow her nose.

"Have you gotten this dream before?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, ever since you brought me back from Hell, I've been getting strange dreams, always some variation of dyin'. I just didn't wanna do it another night," she admitted.

Suddenly Misty stood up, blushing. "It's late," she said, wiping off her tears, "I'm sorry to keep you up, I shouldn't have bothered you."

Cordelia grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. "No, you came to me for help. What do you need?"

Misty looked down, ashamed. "I dunno what I need. I don't wanna be alone tonight, or get those dreams anymore, but I don't think you could help me with that," she said, hopelessly. Suddenly she looked up, having thought of an idea. "There has to be some kind of spell, yeah? One that'll give me a dreamless sleep? Please tell me!" she begged. Cordelia nodded, standing up.

"Yes, I believe so, I'll look up the spell," she gave a reassuring smile as she walked over to her desk.

Misty gave a sigh of relief as she followed her. "Thank you so much! I promise after this that I'll be outta your hair for the rest of the night!"

"What if you spent the night here? It might be better sleeping in the same room as someone else, it might make you feel safer and give you less nightmares," Cordelia suggested, before quickly adding, "if you want to, of course! It's completely your choice!"

Misty looked around the room. "Where would I sleep?"

"On the bed, of course! It's very comfortable!" Cordelia said. "One of the perks of being Supreme is a huge and specially made bed."

Misty frowned. "Where will you sleep?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I can sleep on the floor; it's supposed to be good for the back,"

"No way!" Misty protested. "Share the bed with me, I can't make ya sleep on the floor in your own room. Plus, I think I'd fall asleep easier, knowing someone was right there next to me."

Cordelia nodded as she walked over. "Alright, thank you. Anyways, I have the spell. Why don't you get under the covers and I'll put you right to sleep." she suggested.

"Thank you, Lana, this really means a lot to me," Misty said, smiling, as she crawled underneath the covers.

Cordelia looked around the room, half expecting to see someone else. "Lana?" she asked.

Misty frowned in confusion. "Lana?" she whispered to herself. She clutched her head. "I don't know," she said, her voice starting to crack.

Cordelia stroked her hair. "Shh, shh," she soothed, "It's okay, I'm going to say the spell now, okay? And you'll be fine."

Misty slowly withdrew her hands. "Yeah, yeah, alright," she said quietly.

Cordelia placed each of her index fingers on Misty's temples and repeated, "Nox est clarus, mens est clarus, nox est clarus, mens est clarus."

Misty's eyes slowly closed and her breathing became steady. Cordelia smiled at the sleeping witch and lay down next to her, using telekinesis to flick off the light. She hoped that Misty would finally get a good night's sleep. Hell had taken quite a toll on her, up to the point of rarely practicing magic for the three weeks that she had been back. Cordelia winced at the idea of restless sleep for that long, and hoped that the spell would work.

* * *

Misty stood in the middle of a dark room, lit up by a single candle close to the ceiling. "Where am I?" she whispered as she walked around, trying to find an exit. After minutes of wandering, she finally stumbled upon a door. She opened it, revealing a young woman huddled and facing the wall. Although she had brown hair, Misty immediately recognized her. "Cordelia?" she asked as she slowly reached out to tap her shoulder.

Suddenly the woman spun around. "You're the reason I'm here! You're the reason I'm stuck here!" she screamed, her eyes wild. She started to crawl towards Misty, only to be stopped by a chain around her ankle.

"Cordelia, Cordelia, stop!" Misty cried, stumbling as far back as she could. She quickly slammed the door shut.

She pressed her back against the door as she regained her breath. Even though Cordelia had a chain keeping her from getting out, Misty wanted to make sure she couldn't get to her.

The sound of shoes echoed across the wall, making their way closer to her. She peered out into the darkness, only to see a man wearing all black.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" he asked.

_Sister?_ she thought, frowning. _Why does that title feel so familiar?_ Feeling uncomfortable, she started to slowly walk away from the door and along the wall, trying to get away from him without drawing too much attention.

"I was just wanderin'," Misty lied, her voice shaking, hoping that that he'd leave her alone. She stepped back, only to find she reached a dead end as she came to a banister. She looked around nervously to see if she could find any exit. "I really have to get goin', now, I'm sorry."

He came closer until they were only inches apart. The man pressed her up against the banister, which was wobbling against her weight. "I will cast you out and return Mary Eunice to her state of grace!" he said angrily, over and over again.

Misty tightly shut her eyes in fear. "Please stop, I don't know what you're saying!" she shrieked. She struggled against him, but failed against his firm grip on her arms.

A booming laugh sounded from afar caused her to open her eyes. She looked around, eventually spotting a man in the distance, sporting a top hat and a black jacket.

Before she had the chance to cry out for help, the man pressing her up against the banister picked her up and threw her over.

* * *

Misty shot up in the bed, bumping foreheads with Cordelia, who had been huddled above her. Ignoring the pain, Cordelia quickly pulled Misty into a hug.

"Thank god, you're back," Cordelia whispered as she held Misty. Getting no response, she pulled away and gently lifted Misty's chin up. "Misty?" she asked, nervously.

"I died again," she said, numbly. Finally looking up to reach her eyes, Misty asked, her voice cracking, "Why won't it stop?"

"I'm so sorry," Cordelia said, "but I don't know either."

They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Misty spoke up. "Were you crying?" she asked. Cordelia raised her hand to her cheek to find it was still damp.

"Yes, I was," she admitted. Seeing Misty's confused face, she expanded. "I woke up next to you, and you were thrashing around in your sleep. And crying. I tried to wake you, but I couldn't. And them you just stopped," she trailed off and stared at her hands. "I thought I had lost you again," she confessed, playing with a loose thread on her sleeve. Suddenly she sat up and grabbed a tissue from the box nearby and started to dab off the rest of the tears. "But you're back and that's all that matters," she said, forcing out a smile.

Misty felt guilty for scaring her. She knew how much of a toll her death during the Seven Wonders had taken on Cordelia. "I didn't mean to scare ya like that, I'm sorry," she apologized. Cordelia frowned and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't apologize, please! You went through so much more, I should be comforting you!" she placed hand on Misty's shoulder to reassure her. "Now, I will try my hardest to help you solve this problem. Do you remember anything significant?"

Misty furrowed her brow as she struggled to remember the dream. "It's sorta fadin' away," she said, "but hold on, lemme think some more."

Cordelia sat patiently as Misty thought back. "Before I died, I remember that there was a dark room," she said slowly. "An' then there was something else. A brunette, I thi- you were there!" Misty shot up off of the bed and started to pace back and forth.

"Me?" Cordelia asked, frowning. "So it was you, a brunette, and me in this dark room?"

Misty shook her head. "No, no, no. You were the brunette!" she said, pointing. She tapped her finger on her leg and shut her eyes. "There was more," she groaned. Opening them, she exclaimed, "laughter!"

"Who was laughing?" Cordelia asked.

"It was very loud and deep," Misty said. "A man. But there were two; which one?" she asked herself.

"Can you describe them?" Cordelia pressed on as gentle as she could. She had a feeling that she was reaching the part of the dream when Misty died, and she didn't want to push her further then she had to.

Misty slowly nodded. "Yeah, the man who pushed me was in all black, but so was the other man." Her voice faltered. "I'm sorry, but do we have to continue right now?" she asked nervously. Her heart was pounding and her throat felt tight as she remembered falling. "I don't wanna do this,"

Cordelia quickly nodded. "Of course, whenever you're ready we can talk!"

Misty sat down on the bed, tears welling in her eyes. "I want it to stop, but I don't wanna talk about it, which is if course the only way for it to stop- it's a goddamn cycle!"

Cordelia sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. "Whenever you want," she reminded.

Misty shook her head. "No, you don't get it; it was awful. He just stood there in that stupid hat and laughed. I died and he laughed!" she yelled, hitting the bed in frustration. Regaining her composure, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, you're only trying to be nice." Noticing Cordelia's pale face, she nudged her. "You alright?"

Cordelia shook her head. "A hat? Like a top hat? Were they decorated with skulls? And his outfit- was it a tuxedo jacket?"

Misty shook her head anxiously. "I don't think I wanna talk about him right now."

"I'm sorry, but please, just this one thing- that's all I ask." she pleaded.

"Yeah, I think so, yes." She muttered.

"Are you sure? Because we have to be sure on this one, it's very important."

"Of course it's important! Yes I'm sure, Jesus Christ, now I don't wanna talk about it anymore! Now either you know who I'm talking about or not, and if not, then we don't talk about it until I say so!" Misty ordered, upset with Cordelia. _Why doesn't she understand?_ Misty thought angrily. "Now do you know him or not?"

Cordelia slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I had to press you, Misty, I truly am. But I do know who he was, the man in the black. Would you like to know now?"

"Yes, thank you for asking, I would," she said, figuring that it'd be good to get it over with.

"He's Papa Legba," she said. Misty's mouth dropped open.

"As in the loa? From Hell?" she asked. Cordelia grimly nodded. "No, no, no! Why is he here?" Misty asked.

Cordelia shook her head, "I don't know."

Misty stood up. "Is he back for me? Does he want me back? I don't wanna go back, I won't!" she said, starting to pace around.

"And I won't let that happen. But we have to sort this out and keep him from you. And I think I have an idea," Cordelia said.

Misty stopped. "What is it, I'll do anything."

Cordelia sighed. "Misty, you have to go back to Hell to talk to him."

**Alright, shit goes down next chapter, so please review and stuff!**


End file.
